User talk:FastLizard4
Please leave Wikitroid-related messages below. Wrong place? See my Wikipedia links page to find the right one! ---- In addition, you can contact me on any of the following IRC channels as "FastLizard4": ##wikipedia ##wikipedia-en ##wikipedia-social ##wikimedia-social ##wikipedia-en-help ##cvn-wp-en (Wikipedia-specific and requires approval, see wikipedia:WP:IRC) ##wikia (use this channel if you want to speak to me about something Wikia-related) ##wikia-metroid (The IRC channel I created for this wiki) This page is manually archived. Archives: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 Search engine optimization Hey FL, I just wanted to give you a heads up on the edit I just made to MediaWiki:Pagetitle. I've been assigned with dropping by the top 50 gaming wikis to edit that file in order to maximize traffic from search engines. If you have any questions or comments, feel free to shoot me a message. JoePlay (talk) 21:14, 28 October 2008 (UTC) :Roger that, makes sense. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 03:39, 29 October 2008 (UTC) (Section break from above) How do i become a administrator?Elmopedia89 23:12, 3 November 2008 (UTC) Dude, U just got here! Samusiscool3 01:52, 4 November 2008 (UTC) Precisely. In order to become an administrator, the most essential task is to gain the trust & respect of the other users first, since they will be the ones voting for you. There is a link to the application for an Administrator position on the banner above this page, (you should see it unless you have dismissed it) but since you are such a new member, I can assure you 100% that your efforts to become one would be futile. Demonstrate impressive editing abilities within the articles and civility within the talk pages, forums, etc., and you will be well on your way to gaining the respect of the other users. Besides, what's the rush to be one anyway? [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 23:19, 4 November 2008 (UTC) :I don't think I need to answer that. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 05:02, 12 November 2008 (UTC) Just Saying I'm just sayinng(don't take this the wrong way because i love wikitroid)you guys don't let us do anything on here. I love how you can look up info on here and share your ideas, but maybe put up like a talk page or something.I mean i get in trouble on here all the time, but it doesn't mean I'm a bad person.If i may recommend putting something up like a new website(because wikia is a profesional site and intends to stay that way) like a myspac but for metroid.I dont have any money to start something like that so i would praise you if you could get someone to do that.write back. M110 22:55, 6 November 2008 (UTC)m110M110 22:55, 6 November 2008 (UTC) :I might set something up like that when I bother to buy a couple of servers, a dependable connection, a static IP address, and a domain name, but for now, you can use our somewhat difficult-to-use forums or you can find another forum out there (which I am sure exists). --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 05:02, 12 November 2008 (UTC) Large amounts of formatting errors I've been working to eliminate all undesired page statuses (Orphaned, uncatagorized, ect.) and have found that most of the pages that are uncatgorized are that way because someone forgets to close the gallery template with . Is there some way we could warn users about this so other people don't have to go around cleaning it up? Zeruel21 23:41, 6 November 2008 (UTC) :Nothing truly effective. I guess I could add something below the edit form, but that has proved ineffective. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 05:02, 12 November 2008 (UTC) Video Hey FastLizard. I wanted to give you a heads up on a new project that we, the Wikia Gaming Team, are starting. I'm going to the top gaming wikis and adding relevant videos (from YouTube) to the most popular/visited articles. We'll be tracking their usage to find out if it could be an extra enhancement to articles that people will use. If you have any questions, feedback, etc, feel free to drop me a message. JoePlay (talk) 21:18, 8 November 2008 (UTC) :Alright, will do. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 05:02, 12 November 2008 (UTC) RE:Patrolling I apologize if I haven't been helping out as much as I could, (since I've had a few "mundane" matters to deal with recently, dislocating my fingers from the keyboard) but I'll try to get some more time into this task later on. Remember, I have highly irregular "work hours", so I will usually get to editing throughout the night (so feel free to not finish the patrolling; just don't leave me with a mountain). If I haven't been doing so... then I will! You'll see. You didn't give me credit for the patrolling I did yesterday, you know. But this is in no way the beginning of a debate. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 11:39, 10 November 2008 (UTC) :I'm doing as much as I can. Hopefully, when my computer gets enough RAM so my IDE doesn't crash every time I use it, I will be able to make a patrolling program in Visual Basic.NET! --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 04:56, 12 November 2008 (UTC) A "tech question" Would the formatting type for Wikia articles accept Image Map HTML coding? I'm thinking of making an image map as a directory for the various areas of Zebes, but I'd like to check in with you first. It would be a bit of work for me, so I don't want to slave if it's not going to accept the coding! [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 21:57, 20 November 2008 (UTC) :A quick check of shows me the wiki does support : ImageMap (Version r35980) || Allows client-side clickable image maps using tag || Tim Starling --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 03:10, 22 November 2008 (UTC) Heh.... wow, I didn't know that that was there! Oh well, we learn something new every day, I suppose. Thank you for the help. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 11:30, 22 November 2008 (UTC) Update: The image mapping apparently will not be accepted (or rather, displayed properly) into the Wikitroid articles. This must mean that I'm in for an interesting day... [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 18:22, 22 November 2008 (UTC) Hey,why you deleted my page and my talk pageSamusiscool4 23:19, 26 November 2008 (UTC) Question about my block I just have one question about how I got blocked. How did mcmull500 or somthing like that obtain my IP adress? Whenever I tried to edit it came up with this; *You do not have permission to edit pages, for the following reason: Your IP address has been automatically blocked because it was used by another user, who was blocked by FastLizard4. The reason given is this: Autoblocked because your IP address has been recently used by "McMull500". The reason given for McMull500's block is: "Edit warring, reverting reasonable edits for no reason (See here for details)" Start of block: 01:06, 27 November 2008 Expiry of block: 08:29, 27 November 2008 Intended blockee: 24.150.26.11 You may contact FastLizard4 or one of the other administrators to discuss the block. Note that you may not use the "e-mail this user" feature unless you have a valid e-mail address registered in your user preferences and you have not been blocked from using it. Your current IP address is 24.150.26.11, and the block ID is #109. Please include all above details in any queries you make. You can view and copy the source of this page: so what happened, identity theft?Samuslovr1 13:42, 27 November 2008 (UTC) :No, it doesn't mean anything - except that both of you not only have the same Internet Service Provider (ISP), but you both live in the same geographical area! For example, all Verizon DSL users who live in the Los Angeles area share the same IP address range as I do - 71.109.0.0/16. IP addresses are assigned dynamically, and it just so happens that you coincidentally got assigned the same IP addresses (at different times, of course). Block #109 has since expired, so you should once again be able to edit. Sorry about the inconvenience, but there isn't much way around it (aside from disabling AutoBlock). --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 23:19, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Mistake? I was redirecting Hunters arenas earlier today, (like Ice Hive to Ice Hive (Level) and Fault Line to Fault Line (Level) and so on) when I realized that the pages I was redirecting might have been refering to the rooms in the single player mode, not their respective arenas. Should I or someone else revert my edits? Luckily, I only (mis?)redirected five rooms. [[User:Squeemaster|'Squee'master]] 19:32, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Happy Thanksgiving! :No harm was really done, so until those pages can be populated with the correct information, just leave them be, but don't redirect any more pages. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 23:20, 27 November 2008 (UTC) A random question I got a random question about talk pages. How do you archive past messages? I would like to know because my talk page is getting full.Samuslovr1 23:26, 27 November 2008 (UTC) :Just create a new subpage of your user talk page (User talk:Samuslovr1/Archive 1 for example), move the old messages to it, then link to it like I do on my talk page. In addition, you generally create a new archive for each batch of message. If you wish, you can join Armantula and me on IRC, although he's away, I will be there for at least the next few minutes. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 23:32, 27 November 2008 (UTC) archive I know I didn't make the archive thing right but is it good enough?Samuslovr1 00:15, 28 November 2008 (UTC) I fixed it so now I just need Archive 1 deleted. Samuslovr1 01:00, 28 November 2008 (UTC) RE:youtube vids Ooops... Samusiscool3 04:31, 29 November 2008 (UTC) "Project: Trivia" Idea Hey, I had an idea to get more info (I already posted on the watercooler about this). It's called Project: Trivia. Each person who signs up takes a different section of Trivia (GF trivia, Luminoth, Alimbic, etc.), goes into the Prime games, amasses as much info as they can (even the random statue stuff), then adds to the wiki. Does a project like this violate any rules of the wiki, or is it a good idea? MetVet :Trivia stuff is always difficult. A little while ago, Wikipedia put in policy disallowing trivia sections because they became so large and unwieldy. I'll give you the go-ahead, with these preconditions: :#You should set and enforce a limit on the length of trivia sections (not more than, say, 75% of a page at the most) :#Enforce some kind of scope restrictions, make it so only trivia that actually pertains to the topic gets on the page :#Of course, trivia sections should be clearly marked and formatted, probably with bulletted lists. :If I think of anything else, I'll let you know. Until then, you have the official green light. Cheers, [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 05:23, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Ok, thanks. ''MetVet'' Rude Hey no offence or anything, but when you deleted my rfa, you could have been a little nicer. Man, that was just rude. Please try to be a little nicer, not just about the rfa, but about telling people of their editing mistakes. M110 22:48, 1 December 2008 (UTC)m110M110 22:48, 1 December 2008 (UTC) :Unfortunately, blunt answers can be rude. Sometimes I find it necessary to be blunt, especially when concerns about whether a user is capable of following directions is in question. As one gains status (both status with others and more user rights), it becomes increasingly important that one follows directions. I operate some live webservers, and at my level, not following directions could mean bringing down an entire network. At your current level, not too much can happen - but with administrative tools, not following directions can have very bad consequences. Sorry for being too blunt, but as I said above, sometimes it is necessary. It's hard for administrators to get a feel for every user that operates under them. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 06:31, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Hey man, I here you. It's just that when people usually get angry they take it out on the sight. For example, I know that people have tried to erase pages because people tryed editing on them to much and changing the facts. People do weird things to gete rid of anger and giving them a bad mark is only adding fuel to the fire. My point is most people don't respond to discouraging things. They need a boost of confidence(by the way, belive it or not, I've been editing things on Wikitroid for over a month. It just means I've made my account about a month ago. That doesn't mean I'm unexperienced. I have have been on here since about the begining of July.)Thats what I'm trying to say.=] Fanon Image? Hey, SpireKing uploaded a few images and wanted to see if they were fanon. I thought so, but he thought they might be legit. I thought I'd run it by you. ''MetVet'' :If it can be independently verified that this is a precise duplicate of the actual layout of the Pirate Homeworld, that's fine. If it isn't, well then, it isn't accurate, so why should it be uploaded anyway? However, there are a couple problems here - first you need to determine what the copyright status of the image is. If it isn't a free license (Public Domain, GNU Free Documentation (GFDL), or Creative Commons), then it must be deleted as a copyright violation - the only time copyrighted images are allowed is if they are created by Nintendo (per the rather dubious part of United States Copyright Law regarding "Fair Use"). You will have to ask the author of the image directly about what license he is willing to release it under if the copyright is not displayed at the image's source. Look for anything with "All Rights Reserved" - that's full copyright and not allowed. If it says "Public Domain" or "Some Rights Reserved" or "under the GFDL (or GNU Free Documentation License)," then it's fine. But, again, if it doesn't say, you'll have to ask the author. For an example of a GPL (similar to the GFDL, but for programs) notice and a Creative Commons notice, see my bot software's copyright page - it displays both, as the software is GPL, and the site design is Creative Commons. In addition, the watermark in the lower right corner of the image needs to be removed. If the creator agrees to release it under a free license, you can cite him as the creator on the image's description page. Isn't copyright fun? --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 06:49, 3 December 2008 (UTC) Getting Rid of those images was a very good thing. Im glad you guys got rid of those pics, im not joking! Question on talk pages First of all, sorry about the edit war and page blanking yesterday. I have a question about where to place quotations against the current set-up of the Metroid Prime Hunters and Metroid timeline pages. Would I just place them in the pages' talk areas? DragonTetra 10:53, 4 December 2008 (UTC)DragonTetra